Forum:Submit Character
PLEASE READ THE INSTRUCTIONS AND GETTING STARTED BEFORE MAKING A CHARACTER This is the page where you can get your character Approved! To get approved, click in the box below. Then, type your characters name in. In the forum, explain what your role would be in the pokemon universe. Please try and give some bio about your character, it doesn't have to be substantial, just enough to show us that you have put thought into this. Admins will go through these requests, please do not make your character's page until an administrator has given you final approval Please do not request to be a Gym Leader/Elite Four/Rocket Executive unless there is a spot open and even them we might just promote a member we already have. Rules #Give multiple suggestions for your character. For example, listing three different starter pokemon. Your first choice is not guaranteed as we are trying to be fair and have a equal amount of each starter pokemon. #'DO NOT' make your character page until your character has been approved. If you make your character page before gaining approval, this is grounds for a warning and is in breach of our policies. DO NOT put any userboxes on your user page until your character has been approved and then only the user boxes for your approved characters. #Aside from a few choices as to what pokemon your character will have, if you could add a little more information about them, that would be appreciated. You can list any items, personality quirks, likes, dislikes #We have a new level system dictating how many characters users may have. :*'Entry Level': All brand new users start out at entry level, you are allowed 1 major character for the first week you are here. Your character can also Gain one badge though can only start as a knew trainer at Professor Oak's Lab :*'Level One': Level One is for users who have been here over 1 week, you can now have 2 major characters. Your characters can also Gain two badges. You can now Join Team Rocket :*'Level Two': Level Two is for users who have been here for over 2 weeks, you can now have 3 major characters. Your characters can also Gain four badges. :*'Level Three': Level Three is for users who have been here for over 3 weeks, you can now have 4 major characters. Your characters can also Gain six badges. You can now become a Gym Leader :*'Level Four': Level Four is for users who have been here for over 4 weeks, you can now have 6 major characters. Your characters can also Gain eight badges. You can also become a Team Rocket Executive now :*'Level Five': Level Five is for users who have been here for over 5 weeks, you can now have 8 major characters. Your characters can now challenge the Elite Four. You can also become a Elite Four or a Champion. Your character can also tame Legendary Pokemon :*'Note': Levels are mainly decided by amount of time on the wiki, but occasionally users can be bumped up faster for lots of good active helpful role playing, as well as users who are barely active or who we've had disciplinary problems with, could rise through the ranks slower. Starter Pokemon *Bulbasaur *Charmander *Squirtle *Pikachu *Abra *Machop *Gastly ---- break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/ buttonlabel=Get Your Trainer Approved namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author